Slimy Pliot
Slimy Pliot is the first episode of the plum blob. Dotty and Spotty saw the plum blob (Tink and Fling) and showed it to the people in blob town. but there were frighting. Plot Dotty: Mum do we really need a babysitter? Totty: you have to thats what children should do have baby sitters here (Door knocks) Totty: thats her. Come here Alton. Dotty: Alton? Alton: Afternoon Dotty and Spotty's Mum and Dad I'm here to babysit. Dotty: No No Nooooooo! (Theme song starts) (Theme song finish) Dotty: Please Mum don't lets us leave with Alton here. Totty: you are going to stay here with Spotty and you will like it or not (Door Slam) Dotty: Don't leave us. Take us with you! Spotty: Get a grip Dotty were going to the park it will be lovely fun Alton: This is why I came here to have fun with my friends because its my birthday and you will have to do the party favors. Dotty: Alton please leaves us we don't want you here. Alton: Don't tell what to do. You is I say got it Sausage hair. Dotty: Sausage hair? Spotty: its because your hair looks like sausages. Dotty: Please don't called me names (at the park) Alton: ok listen up my party will start in an hour and you have to make lots of balloons, games and other stuff that I want. Spotty: why do you like balloons alot Alton: Becuase when I was little I make lots of balloons now set it all up please. Dotty: Fine will do it. Alton: great Dotty: Look its your boy friend Alton: Where! Dotty: Lets run off (Dotty runs off) Dotty: Run Run Run as fast as you can if you wanna remain a blob (Dotty goes into a tunnel) Dotty: hey you dumb alton you can't find me im in a tunnel. What a jerk. Alton will never find me (10 mins later) Dotty: (Sigh) whats taking so long. Maybe Alton is right maybe I am too young to look after myself I'll just walk back to the park. (laughing noise) Dotty: what is that (Dotty runs to the noise) Dotty: hello. someone here. Spotty is that (Ground rumbles) Dotty: eek an earth quake. wait a min. (At the park) Spotty: Alton I'm off to find Dotty Alton: Ok take a break. (Spotty walks) Spotty: Dotty? Where are you. Maybe she in that tunnel (Goes into tunnel) Dotty: Hello. Something or someone? (Dotty knocks slimeball) (Slime rise) Dotty: uh. oh boy (Grows Arms legs and heads) (Slime roars) (Slime runs) Dotty: Spotty! Spotty: Dotty! what a girly yeller (Slime bumps into Spotty) Spotty: what on blob is that. who are you what monster are. Tink: were called The Plum Blob a dangerous monster who devour things in our path. Spotty: were you born like this. Tink: No. There is strange accident. Spotty: so why do you think about that Tink: see this picture. our name wasn't always the plum blob. Spotty: then who are you. you giant slimy blob. Tink: My name is Tink and This is Fling hes a dancer. Fling: hello. and who are then. Spotty: My name is Spotty. and I'm looking for Dotty my sister. were twins see. (Dotty screams) Spotty: Dotty this is Tink and Fling there a two headed blob. Dotty: are there friendly Spotty: sure there are kind of friendly. Fling: thats us. Dotty: maybe will can show this to Alton and all the people in blob town. Spotty: that sounds great! (Back at the park) (Music plays) Alton: this is great I love this thing in the evening and speaking of Spotty and Dotty where are they. Dotty: we found something really great Alton: what is it. The Fire of bushes Dotty: no even better we found a giant blob Alton: WHAT?! (The Plum Blob Appeared) Fling: Hey there! (Alton Screams) (Everyone screams and runs away) Fling: is there something I said (In the morning) Tink: Wake up you sleepy head. Fling: huh what!? Tink: I think Dotty and Spotty left us. Fling: What?! Tink: I think we should find them Fling: They didn't told us where they live. Tink: Were check every house in town Fling: that will frighting the town if we do we go to jail. Tink: well they found us and we have to find them ok! Fling: ok (at Dotty and Spotty's house) Kotty: Totty look in the news. Crazy blob scared the teenagers in the park. Totty: well I don't beileve it. a crazy blob tries to scared someone in a park is just not fair. Kotty: P.C Blobby said hes going to find that crazy blob (Kotty and Totty chatting) Spotty: What have I done. All I want is find some thing that can sheild us from Alton's way. Dotty: Spotty I'm sorry that I ran off. Spotty: if you ran on alone none of this shoulden't been happeing. (People Screaming) Tink: Dotty! Fling: Spotty! Tink and Fling: where are you! Tink: Nope Fling: Nope Tink: Nope Fling: Nope Tink: Nope. Twins where are you! (Crashing noise) P.C Blobby: a crazy blob. this is why I join the force. Tink: oh shoot its the policeman Fling: we better stop it now! Spotty: what Tink and Fling can't be sent into prison. I save them Dotty: Spotty wait. P.C Blobby: ok you crazy blob. Im here to you so use or not Fling: stop making fun about Tink P.C blobby: oh you don't like jokes do ya (Fling cries) (Ground rumbles) P.C Blobby: whats happening Tink: now you done it. this time you will see how friend we are. (Tink and Fling transforms) (grows faces becomes melty tail grows arms change legs disappeared) P.C Blobby: Oh shoot. nice crazy blob nice crazy blob (P.C Blobby Screams) (Tink and Fling roars) (Tink and Fling start to explode) P.C Blobby: Help someone help me! Spotty: were too late. I never seen this giant look Dotty: c'mon we need to stop them before they destory blob town. Spotty: just add cold. hmm. maybe if we can freeze it they can return to normal self one that I found yesterday. But how? (Explosion) Dotty: I how the freezer is powerful to freeze it. C'mon (At the town center) Blob person: looks whats coming (people screaming) Fling: come back please I'm that friendly Dotty: look there they are. looks like were running out of time Spotty: Hey Plum Blob Dotty: Please stop this now! Fling: why. this our mad form if when were mad and upset. Dotty: your have to stop this. its all wrong Fling: Sorry about this but this only what I do. The only that I can turn back is the calm down or the fight is over. Spotty: how about a nice calm down. (Tink and Fling breaths) Spotty: thats it calm down. Bring some cold (Tink and Fling calms down) Spotty: the cold is better and calm down and return to your normal blob form. (Tink and Fling returns to blob form) Tink: thats better! Spotty: I know you can do it. Fling: that is so better Dotty: yep this was really great having you here Spotty: ask everyone in town. Dotty: Everyone I want you meet Tink and Fling A.K.A The Plum Blob its that friendly Blob person: you mean that blob is a friendly blob Dotty: Yep Spotty: Mayor Plonde here Mayor Plonde: whats all that noise! Kitty blob. what is that Thing. Fling: hey Mayor my name is Fling and this is Tink. Tink: were friendly Mayor Plonde: well I don't believe it A giant blob the better to protect our town Tink: we wasn't born like this you know. Mayor Plonde: Oh so you not normally a blob you just got an acident. Tink: yep Mayor Plonde: I just feel that Thing again you are a giant blob. Maybe the plum blob yes. I see Tink: see Fling I told so they are that friendly. (At Dotty and Spotty's house) Spotty: thanks for coming to our house Tink and Fling. I think your really smart and Funky enough to protect our planet. Tink: Thats alright. we hop to planet to planet Spotty: Blimly. your that great no kidding your really. Fling: Thats Right Spotty I'm always with you right here. Dotty: your really a smart pants Tink Spotty: your the disco king and ready to do your thing its you Fling Fling: oh how sweet. they sat when a Disco contest started in old bin. Spotty: yeah thats great. Tink: Dotty your really great. (At Night) (Tink yawns) Tink: quiet at last Fling: yeah (yawns) all this day we been spotted and been shown and asked to stay in the town. Tink: anything great Fling: Yep Spotty: Keep it down I'm trying to gets some sleep here. THE END more coming soon. Category:Episode Category:Pilots Category:The Plum Blob